


never ever again

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "Did you really think I would leave you?" she murmurs, and Bran knows it in his heart.





	never ever again

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO. We are back again. Requested by KyatsRani: "Bran/Meera; he orders her to leave him due to the danger but she returns for him." I hope you guys like the teeny drabble and any comments/thoughts always appreciated!

 

 

*

Meera darts like a shadowcat around the thorny, dappled brush, her boots wading in the Long Lake. Hardly making a splash.

"I told you to go," he hisses, glaring when Meera offers a close-lipped, friendly look.

Her fingers touch over the space of Bran's neck, cupping his nape possessively. Bran stiffens, cheeks blooming red. He can do nothing but hide and glare at her, even as the cutthroats and raiders pillage their nearby camp, finding nothing of worth to them.

"Did you really think I would leave you?" she murmurs, and Bran knows it in his heart.

Of course not.

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))


End file.
